Timer: Naruto Edition
by funkychicken67
Summary: Soulmate AU. Modern AU. Based on the movie "Timer". Today is the day Hinata Hyuga will meet her soulmate.


Once a child turns thirteen, they get a timer. It's just how it is. They're now so commonplace, and cheap, they've even spread to developing countries.

Right on her thirteenth birthday is when Hinata Hyuga received her timer and she couldn't have been happier. Not only was it proof that her soulmate was out there, just waiting to be stumbled upon, but it told her the exact time she would meet him. Whenever she was down on her luck, or just having a bad day, she would look down at her wrist where the white piece of technology was embedded and watch the seconds count down. No matter what trials or tribulations befell her, she would rest easy knowing that on _that_ particular day, at _that_ particular time she would lock eyes with the one man she was destined to be with forever.

A decade turned into years, years turned into months, months turned into days, and, finally, days turned into hours. Today was the day that Hinata Hyuga, 23-year-old heiress to the Hyuga Corporation, would meet her soulmate.

She was scared shitless.

Of course, Hinata believed in true love and believed in the timer. But for the first time, she had doubts about how the meeting would take place. She always imagined him as a kind of knight in shining armor who would, at first glance, sweep her off her feet and declare his undying love for her. The closer the moment came, the more she realized this probably wouldn't happen. In fact, soulmates aren't guaranteed to even _like_ each other let alone love each other at first glance. The timer was only good for the first meeting after the timer was installed. It indicated nothing about love.

Hinata stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. This won't do, she thought, and hurriedly took off the dress she was wearing. It was much too revealing, showing way too much cleavage for her to be comfortable. But what if her soulmate liked that kind of thing? What if he liked a woman who was bold and daring, not afraid to show some skin? Hinata stared at her underwear-clad figure in the mirror, trying to judge herself objectively.

She stood at about five feet four inches. She had a soft, but not overly pudgy belly. Her waist was fairly small and fanned out into sizeable hips. Her waist length, straight hair cascaded down her back. She had enormous breasts that she couldn't stand, and was worried her soulmate wouldn't either. Hinata frowned at her bosom. Although she stopped hiding it behind baggy clothes like she did when she was younger, she was still uncomfortable in her own body. She had a very specific body type and it was really a gamble whether her soulmate would find it attractive.

She checked the time. It was almost 6 pm, about the time she needed to leave for Sakura's get together. That's probably where it was going to happen, which is why Hinata was fretting over her appearance more than usual. In approximately three hours, she would make the most important first impression of her life. Oh no, she thought as she started hyperventilating. She couldn't do this. Maybe she would just stay home, miss the party, and miss seeing her soulmate. Unless the timer knew she would do that and her soulmate was somehow going to meet her at her home. In which case she should go to the party after all to trick her timer. Ugh, this was so confusing.

She closed her eyes and began to compose herself. She would be strong, she would be brave, and she would be decisive. Hinata wasn't going to miss the party Sakura had been planning for a month now. Sakura really wanted to gather all her friends in one place and found the one day when all her important people could come by, and in one case, fly in. Hinata wasn't about to ruin all that planning just because of cold feet.

She looked at the mess of discarded outfits lying across her bed and vowed only one more outfit change before she would head out. Hinata chose a purple sweater dress that she hoped would bring out the slight lavender in her otherwise white eyes. It was perfect; although form fitting, it kept her sufficiently covered. She examined the light makeup she put on (that took her a while, especially since she usually didn't wear any makeup). Her mascara wasn't clumping, her lip gloss was still on, and her eyeliner wasn't crooked. With that, she officially ran out of things to procrastinate with.

She took another labored breath, picked up her purse, and walked out the door.

It was a fifteen-minute drive to Sakura's place and the whole time Hinata agonized over meeting her soulmate, but she refused to turn back. She parked, left her car, and took a second before knocking on the door, knowing she was going to be riddled with questions.

Before she got a chance to knock an excited Sakura opened the door, Ino and Tenten bouncing enthusiastically behind her.

"So how much longer?" Sakura asked without preamble.

"T-two hours and forty-five minutes," Hinata stuttered out.

"Well don't just keep her waiting outside, Forehead, let her in!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that, Pig!" Sakura waved her fist at Ino. She just stuck her tongue out at her friend and gave Hinata a wink. Sakura grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her into the house.

"How are you holding up?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah how are you feeling?" Ino piggybacked off Tenten's question as the three girls herded Hinata to the couch.

"Jeez, guys, let her breathe," said Sakura.

"You're one to talk, Forehead. You've already got a soulmate and I'm not going to meet mine until I'm forty-one. Forty-one! Can you believe it? Let me live vicariously through Hinata," Ino rambled, sitting to Hinata's left and grabbing her hand. "So," she continued, "tell me everything!"

Hinata cleared her unexpectedly dry throat and mumbled out, "W-well, I suppose I'm feeling nervous."

"You should give up Ino, I think that's all we're going to get out of her," Tenten teased good-naturedly, "but hopefully it works out better for you than it did for me." Tenten's soulmate was none other than Hinata's cousin Neji. They were a prime example of how soulmates don't necessarily hit it off immediately.

"Come on Tenten, Neji's not that bad," Hinata defended her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, he's not that bad he's just got a giant stick up his ass!" Tenten proclaimed, waving her arms in exasperation. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Tenten's antics. Despite Neji and Tenten's dislike for one other, she could see how they were compatible in an opposites-attract kind of way.

Time steadily passed, regardless of how much she wanted it to freeze. More people arrived at Sakura's, taking the attention off of Hinata, which she was grateful for. She kept nervously checking her timer, haunted by each second ticking off on her wrist. She could barely pay attention to the party, but before she knew it was almost time.

"Sakura!" She caught the attention of her friend who was in the middle of a chat with some people Hinata didn't know, "Thirty seconds!" Hinata couldn't bring herself to care that she just interrupted a conversation. Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Everyone out of the way! Coming through!" She pushed them both through the crowd of people in the living room. Finally, they were at the entryway facing the door.

"Fifteen seconds," Hinata said, "oh kami, oh no, how do I look?"

Sakura looked her up and down, "You look beautiful, you've got nothing to worry about." Hinata didn't believe her, she worriedly ran her fingers through her hair and patted down any wrinkles on her sweater dress. Hinata started to second guess all her choices leading up to this moment. Why did she decide to go with a sweater dress again? What a dumb idea, she should have sucked it up and wore the cleavage-revealing dress. And why did she wear makeup? Did she really want this guy to see some gussied-up version of her then hate her everyday no-makeup look?

As the door opened, the girls heard the tail end of a conversation.

"…and you're the one who has to tell Sakura why we're so late…" the male voice tapered off as the door opened to its fullest. It revealed probably the most handsome man Hinata had ever seen. He was tall, blonde, and had peculiar whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, giving him a sort of wild look. He was wearing a black, leather jacket with orange trim and an orange shirt underneath. Not a color choice you see every day, but on him it was completely fitting. She could tell, despite the jacket, that he was lean and muscular underneath. Striking blue eyes met hers and Hinata's breath hitched. Somewhere in the background was the sound of two timers beeping.

The man's eyes went wide and he stared down at his timer, then back up at Hinata.

He flashed a megawatt grin her way and said, "Well damn, I knew my soulmate would be hot but this is something else!" Well, that was…an unexpected first sentence, Hinata thought.

Sakura looked extremely excited and introduced them, "Naruto, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, and I all went to high school together. He's actually Sasuke's best friend that I was telling you about." Hinata just then noticed the sullen looking, dark haired man standing slightly behind Naruto. It was Sasuke, Sakura's soulmate. She only spared him a glance before getting lost in Naruto's azure gaze again.

Naruto strode forward toward the trembling Hyuga. He leaned in so close that Hinata could feel his hot breath on her ear.

He whispered, "You look like _sin_ , babe. I just want to fuck you against the wall so hard you won't be able to walk." Hinata immediately blushed fifty different shades of red. She should be appalled. She should be scandalized. At the very least she ought to be outraged at his remark. Instead, she found herself gushing in her panties.

"What did you just say to Hinata? It better not be something perverted!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, shaking her fist.

Naruto scoffed, "Hey calm down, I was just saying hello to my soulmate. Wasn't I…Hinata?" He practically purred her name.

"Y-yes, he was j-just saying h-hello," Hinata could barely control her stutter. She had no idea why she just lied for him. Hell, she had no idea why she wasn't slapping him for his audacity.

"Okay, if you say so," Sakura did not sound convinced. "In that case you guys should go ahead and join the party, get to know each other," she grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into the crowd.

"Thanks for covering for me back there. Sakura punches really hard," Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"N-no problem," Hinata mumbled to the floor.

"Hey," Naruto lifted her chin with his warm fingers, "let's go mingle, huh?" Hinata had a really hard time reconciling this now seemingly sweet guy with the one who literally just said he wanted to fuck her against the wall. She decided to write off the comment as a fluke. This was her soulmate after all, and he deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, Naruto-kun," Hinata gave him her prettiest smile, trying to convey that they should let bygones be bygones. Naruto was momentarily stunned, then shook himself out of it and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Let's go then," he led her to the living room where they found a spot on the couch among Sakura's other friends. Naruto seamlessly inserted them into the ongoing conversation.

Hinata learned a lot about Naruto right then. He was incredibly forthcoming with his personal information, even in front of strangers. Naruto was a restaurateur; he managed Ramen Ichiraku, climbing up the ranks from busboy to owner. He had an unhealthy obsession with ramen (which is why he took that busboy job in the first place). In his free time, he loved practicing martial arts and teaching mixed martial arts to kids on the weekends. He was an orphan and was adopted at age twelve by a man named Iruka, who was a mixed martial arts instructor himself, which is how Naruto got into the practice.

Naruto was just so lively. His smile lit up the room and he had her hanging onto every word he said. Hinata couldn't help but admire his outgoing, bright personality, so different from her meek, soft-spoken one. His previous perverted comment, and her confusing reaction to it, was all but erased from her mind as she enjoyed the company of her soulmate.

As the conversation around them continued, Naruto leaned back with his arm stretched out on the couch around Hinata's shoulders.

For the second time that night, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You look absolutely fucking delicious, hime. I can't wait to taste you." With that statement, he flicked his tongue around the shell of her ear.

Hinata blushed on cue and bolted up, standing ramrod straight. All eyes turned to her sudden movement.

"I…I…uhm, I'm going to go get a drink," Hinata stumbled over her words and rushed toward the kitchen. Luckily, no one else was in there, giving her ample space to freak out.

He did it again. He said something so completely debauched, so totally out of the blue, that it shook her to her core. Speaking of her core, it was inexplicably soaking wet. What was wrong with her? How could she be getting so excited by such inappropriate behavior? She was a Hyuga dammit, a proper lady! Maybe a drink wasn't such a bad idea.

She filled a glass with water and gulped it down. She unexpectedly felt hands grab her hips from behind.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"That was a good idea, getting away from the crowd," a deep, husky voice breathed into her neck. Naruto's lips brushed against her skin in what was not quite a kiss. Hinata's breaths became heavy.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She asked breathlessly. Despite the nature of her question, she couldn't believe how lusty her words sounded.

"You don't like it?" He asked, "I'd beg to differ. Considering I can smell you from here."

Hinata panicked, thinking of her drenched panties, "You can smell it?!"

He chuckled, "Truthfully, no. But you did just confirm that you're wet." Hinata blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Who was this man, teasing Hinata like this? Oh right, he was her soulmate. And he was certainly a far cry from the virtuous knight in shining armor Hinata imagined he would be.

"Mmmm," Naruto moaned into her neck as he started massaging her hips which were still firmly within his grasp. He suddenly shifted her hips back into his own so her rear made contact with his crotch, her back against his hard chest.

Hinata whimpered. She had never felt so stimulated before and had no idea how to handle all the new feelings that were wracking her body. She had saved herself completely for her soulmate. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet. That was pretty rare, even in a world where people knew when they would meet their soulmates. It wasn't uncommon to experiment with other people before meeting, or falling in love, with your soulmate. Ino certainly slept around with plenty of people, not wanting to live like a nun until her forties, and most people shared Ino's sentiment.

"Oh, excuse me," an embarrassed partygoer walked into the kitchen. Hinata was mortified. Naruto took it in stride.

"Don't mind us, we were just leaving," he said jovially, moving away from Hinata and grabbing her hand. She felt a chill from the loss of his warmth on her back.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Naruto asked Hinata, trapping her in his fiery blue gaze.

"Sakura has a guest b-bedroom upstairs," Hinata whispered and regretted it immediately. Why did she say that? What on earth possessed her to say that?

Naruto's eyes darkened, "Perfect." Still holding her hand, he led her up the stairs, the sounds of the party growing quieter as they ascended.

"Which room?" He asked. This was it, Hinata thought. Time to put a stop to all this inappropriate conduct. She just had to draw the line and tell him they were certainly not going to go into a bedroom alone together.

"It's this one," Hinata moved to open the door. Damn it! Why wasn't her body listening to her? She knew the answer; it was because deep down, she craved more of his attention and couldn't wait to see what feelings he would inspire within her next.

They entered the dark room that was illuminated by moonlight streaming through the window. She could still make out the faint sounds of the party below. She also heard a distinct click as Naruto locked the door behind them. The sound doused her like a bucket of cold water.

"We shouldn't…" she started to complain when Naruto pulled her into his chest and claimed her virgin lips. All thoughts of protest left her mind as she drowned in the passionate, frantic kiss. She was certain her knees would have given out under her if he weren't holding her so tightly. He sucked her lower lip between his, running his tongue across the bruising skin. Hinata gasped into his mouth, allowing him the opportunity to stick his tongue in her orifice.

Hinata tried to keep up with Naruto's obviously practiced tongue. She bristled at the thought of him kissing another woman like this, and the jealousy spurred her on to battle his tongue despite her inexperience. They continued kissing until it devolved into teeth, lips, and tongues desperately grinding against each other.

Naruto started kissing down her jaw, then her neck, all the while wrestling to get out of his jacket. He threw it somewhere into the corner of the room then moved to take off his shirt. Breathing hard, Hinata hungrily took in his chiseled abs and defined pecs. He flexed.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Hinata blushed, looking away, unable to answer. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this so easily, hime," he lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I asked you a question, babe. Now tell me, does my body do things to you? Does it make you wet, seeing me?"

"I…I," Hinata stuttered, drowning in the deep, blue ocean of his eyes.

"Doesn't matter," he changed his mind, "I'll have you begging for my cock soon enough and it'll be all the sweeter when I do." It took all of Hinata's willpower not to faint right then and there. How could he say such depraved things so easily? No one has ever talked to her like that before, and yet she found it so irresistible. It made her feel so naughty, so sexy. Like nothing she's ever felt before.

"I…want you," Hinata whispered, staring up at him through her eyelashes. Naruto's eyes briefly widened in shock, then quickly returned to their sultry gaze.

"Now there's a good girl," he tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. "But first, I want you to strip for me."

"W-what?" she questioned.

"You heard me," Naruto sat down on the queen-sized bed, leaning back on his arms. An obvious bulge was straining out of the front of his jeans and a smirk graced his lips.

Hinata was nervous. What if he didn't like what he saw under the thick fabric of her sweater dress? She swallowed back her anxieties in the face of his dominant command and slipped off said article of clothing. Next, she slid her leggings off her smooth legs. Standing in front of Naruto in just her underwear, she had never felt so exposed before. Looking at him for courage, she was pleased to see him practically panting at the sight of her. Emboldened, her arms moved back to unhook her bra.

"Wait," Naruto all but growled, "I want to do that part." He jumped off the bed and stalked toward Hinata. Breathing hard, his arms encircled her waist and his hands traveled up to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked the garment. Hinata shimmied the straps off her arms, exposing her bare breasts to a man for the first time.

"Damn," Naruto exclaimed breathlessly, staring at her twin globes of flesh. He grabbed both breasts in his large, warm hands and gently squeezed. He followed this by rolling her hard nipples between his fingers. Hinata let out a moan at his ministrations.

"Yeah, you like that?" he asked. "You act so cute and innocent but you're nothing but a dirty girl, aren't you, hime?"

"N-no…I," Hinata started to disagree when Naruto leaned down and took her nipple into his hot, wet mouth. She cried out in ecstasy. He continued sucking for a minute, flicking his tongue across the protrusion before releasing the nipple with a slight pop. He then gave the same treatment to Hinata's other nipple. Naruto leaned back and examined his handiwork. Hinata's wet nipples were cherry pink and puckered, bobbing up and down with her labored breaths.

With a newfound sense of urgency, Naruto fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, in a hurry to get the offending material off his body. He stepped out of his jeans followed by his boxers. Hinata was in awe at his exposed throbbing appendage. It was thick, veiny, and weeping with precum. She could barely take her eyes off it. Naruto kneeled and started peeling off her panties.

"You really are a dirty girl. Look you went and ruined your panties," he teased, commenting on the puddle of liquid caught in her underwear.

"I-I'm not…," Hinata was blushing at being caught in her promiscuity as Naruto helped her step out of her panties.

"Of course you are, babe, the proof is right here," he lifted her underwear to his face and took a deep inhale followed by a lick across the crotch. "I bet it tastes even better straight from the source," he continued before discarding the panties.

He stood up and offered Hinata a hand. She took it without hesitation and he led her to the bed. He lay her down and started kissing her neck again, wetly sucking at the juncture between her neck and shoulder then continuing down to her chest. Naruto licked around her nipples briefly before going further down to her soft stomach. He flicked at her belly button, eliciting a cute giggle from the heiress. With a smirk, he found himself between her thighs, staring at her clenching cunt.

Hinata found herself worrying again. He crotch was trimmed, but hairy. She didn't shave it, not anticipating this whole turn of events. She knew some guys liked it better bare and was wondering what Naruto was thinking.

He spoke right to her vagina, "You look perfect, hime." It was as if he knew exactly what she was worried about. Maybe it was a soulmate thing? She didn't have time to ponder this before his mouth engulfed her cunt.

"Ahh!" she cried out. The wet probing of his tongue was almost too much to bear. He slurped her essence, attempting to lick her dry only to be rewarded with more of her love juices. Naruto switched gears after a while, capturing her clit between his lips and gently sucking while his fingers probed her pussy. He started with one finger in the tight cavity, swirling it around and stretching her enough to fit a second finger. He massaged her inner walls in time with his sucks.

"Oh! Oh! Naruto!" Hinata came with a yell. She squeezed around his still pumping fingers as cum flowed out of her.

He shifted up, looming over her spent body and rubbed his cock against her stimulated lower lips. Hinata whined as the head of his member bumped against her sensitive clit.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Naruto grunted, his erection getting drenched by a new wave of her juices.

"I…ahh…I c-can't," Hinata said between moans.

"Yes you can. Now tell me you want my cock…tell me you want it pounding your tight little pussy," he demanded, grinding harder into her clit.

"Oh!" she groaned. "I…I want your…cock," Hinata whimpered.

"That's right you little cock-slut. I'm going to ruin you with my dick," Naruto snarled lewdly. Hinata moaned harder at his dirty words.

He suddenly paused his humping.

"Shit," he cursed, "I don't have any rubbers."

"I'm on birth control," Hinata piped up. He looked at her in wonder. "For cramps," she decided to qualify her statement in the resounding silence. He didn't say anything for a while, contemplating something.

"Aww babe, so you want me to go raw?" he asked with a grin.

"I..uhh," Hinata couldn't get a word out from embarrassment.

Naruto continued, restarting his thrusting motions against her clit, "You want to feel every inch of my dick in you, is that it? You want to feel my cum spilling out of your filthy, dirty cunt, huh?" Hinata couldn't lie to herself, she wanted all of these things. But she certainly couldn't admit to any of it out loud. So instead of answering, she blushed and moaned.

He reached down and guided his meat into her wet, waiting hole. As his head pushed in, she was beset by a stretching sensation unlike anything she's ever felt before. Her back arched off the bed and her eyes clenched shut as he continued squeezing past her snug walls.

"Fuck," he cursed as his entire length was sheathed in her cavern. She felt a hand on her cheek. "Babe. Look at me, Hinata," Naruto demanded. Breathing hard, she opened her eyes only to be caught in a sea of expressive blue. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she replied breathlessly, surprised but grateful that the sweet Naruto was back to check in on her. She shifted her hips experimentally, causing him to groan at the movement. He started slowly pumping himself out then back into her tight hole. After a few slow thrusts, he picked up the pace, hitting a spot inside Hinata that made her see stars. She mewled in appreciation.

"I knew it from the moment I saw you. You're so fucking cute but you're nothing but a cum slut. A cum dump for me to use when I want, how I want." Gone again was Naruto's sweet persona as Hinata took a pounding. She had no idea why such degrading words were causing to her to desperately clench around his member.

"Yes! Naruto!" she screamed to the heavens.

"That's right, babe, scream my name," he praised her, continuing the rough fucking. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. The coiling in the pit of her stomach reached a crescendo and her core fluttered around Naruto in sweet release. He had a look of intense concentration, almost pain, as he held back his own orgasm while still pumping. He slowed to a stop when Hinata's breathing finally went back to normal.

"Y-you didn't cum?" Hinata asked with flushed cheeks. Was she not good enough to make him cum?

Naruto replied, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet, hime." He flipped her over onto her stomach and reinserted his aching cock into her quivering pussy. Hinata gasped as he hit completely new spots in this position, burying her head in the pillow below her to try and muffle her sounds.

She heard the resounding slap before she felt the sting on her left butt cheek.

"Uh-uh baby, I want to hear you loud and clear. Now, tell me something I want to hear," he demanded. Hinata knew instinctively what he wanted out of her.

Too far gone to care, she cried, "I-I'm your cum slut! I'm a cock hungry whore and I need you!" Never did she think she would hear those words come out of her own mouth, but Naruto just inspired something so primal in her and she was so ready to degrade herself for his pleasure.

"Shit. Fuck," he muttered, still pistoning in and out, "keep going."

"You make me feel so good, so amazing. I l-love your cock! I want it in me forever!" she didn't know where these words were coming from, but they flowed like water out of her wanton mouth. To reward her for her perverseness, Naruto decided to reach underneath her and play with her clit. Hinata once again reached her peak, moaning into the pillow. With a yell and a final mighty push, Naruto ejaculated deep inside her. Hinata sighed as she felt the mix of semen and her own cum squelch out of her pussy. Panting, Naruto removed himself from Hinata and plopped down beside her.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"It was w-wonderful," Hinata said, looking into his eyes and leaning in to give him a light kiss on the lips.

" _You_ were wonderful," Naruto replied, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I wasn't…too much was I? Sometimes I get a bit carried away." For the first time that night, light pink dusted his cheeks. Hinata giggled, she didn't think he had the ability to get embarrassed.

"You were great. The dirty talk…I really liked it," she explained.

"Well I guess there's a reason why you're my soulmate, after all!" he laughed. "I can't believe we have the rest of our lives to do this, to get to know each other."

Hinata's insecurities reared their ugly heads, "You…you want to get to know me?" She still couldn't believe that this handsome and sweet, albeit perverted, man was her soulmate and was worried that he would realize she wasn't good enough for him and search elsewhere for love.

"Well, yeah," he scoffed, "if we get along even half as well as we have sex I'll probably fall in love with you within a few days." She blushed at his admission, the ease at which he admitted that he could fall in love with her. She cuddled into him and kissed his chest, breathing in his masculine scent. He wrapped his arms around her. The sounds of the ongoing party below them crept into their ears as they lay in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Hinata finally met her soulmate. It was different than what she expected, he was no knight in shining armor, but he was perfect for her. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but with Naruto by her side, life was looking just a little bit brighter.


End file.
